Smartphones and other mobile devices are commonly carried by individuals in their pocket, purse or briefcase. Many mobile devices, especially smartphones, are carried in a case that protects the device from damage due to dropping the device or other impacts. Additionally, most drivers carry a vehicle key fob that includes one or more buttons to lock/unlock vehicle doors, open the trunk, activate an alarm, and the like. The vehicle key fob can also be carried in a pocket, purse or briefcase. Thus, many users carry both a mobile device and a vehicle key fob simultaneously.